Life on Mars
Details *'Title:' 라이프 온 마스 / Laipeu On Maseu *'Genre:' Drama, crime, supernatural *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' OCN *'Broadcast period:' 2018-Jun-09 to 2018-Aug-05 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:20 Synopsis Han Tae Joo (Jung Kyung Ho) leads a crime investigation team. He has experienced a rapid rise in his career and he trusts data over people. While investigating a serial murder case, he has an accident. When Han Tae Joo wakes up, he finds himself in the winter of 1988. He does not know why, but he is now a detective appointed to work at a police station in a small city. To get back to the present day, Han Tae Joo tries to solve a serial murder case.--Asianwiki Cast ;Main Cast *Jung Kyung Ho as Han Tae Joo (2018) **Kim Min Ho (김민호) as young Tae Joo (1988) *Park Sung Woong as Kang Dong Chul (Homicide Division Team Leader) (1988) *Go Ah Sung as Yoon Na Young (Officer) (1988) *Oh Dae Hwan as Lee Yong Ki (Police Sergeant) (1988) *Noh Jong Hyun as Jo Nam Shik (Corporal) (1988) ;Tae Joo's Family (1988) *Jun Suk Ho as Han Choong Ho (Tae Joo's father) *Yoo Ji Yun (유지연) as Kim Mi Yun (Tae Joo's mother) **Moon Sook (문숙) as older Kim Mi Yun (2018) *Kim Jae Kyung as Han Mal Sook (Tae Joo's aunt) ;1988 Insung Western Police Department *Kim Ki Chun as Chief Park (Public Health Center Coroner) *Kim Young Pil as Kim Kyung Se (Chief Detective) ;2018 Seoul *Choi Seung Yoon (최승윤) as Kim Min Suk (suspect of manicure murder case, serial killer) **Oh Han Kyul as young Min Suk *Jun Hye Bin as Jung Seo Hyun (Tae Joo's ex-fiance) *Kang Shin Chul (강신철) as detective Jo ;Others *Park Il (박일) as Jang Won Jae (Han Tae Joo's doctor) *Jung Ji Ahn as Lee Seung Hee (ep 1, victim of manicure murder case) *Hong Hee Won (홍희원) as Kim Min Suk's lawyer (ep 1) *Choi Bool Am as character from drama "The Inspector" (ep 1) *Go Kyu Pil as Mr. Yang from Insung Store *Jung Eun Sung (정은성) as Lee Hyang Ja (ep 2, employee of Coffee House Yang, murder case victim) *Jung Ji Ho (정지호) as Reporter Bae *Kim Ga Young as Coffee House Owner *Bae Ho Geun (배호근) as Jo Pal Bong (ep 2, Sungji Coffee Shop DJ) *Kim Dae Gon (김대곤) as Park Byung Doo (ep 3, pickpocket suspect) *Yoon Seul (윤슬) as Lee Jum Soon (ep 3, pickpocket victim) *Hong Suk Bin as pawnshop manager (ep 3) *Kwon Soon Joon (권순준) as Jang Geun Soo (ep 3, Lee Jum Soon's son) *Geum Dong Hyun (금동현) as Lee chang Gi (ep 4, village chief) *Lee Bong Ryun (이봉련) as Yoo Soon Hee (ep 4, Young Joo's mother) *Oh Ah Rin (오아린) as Young Joo (ep 4, Soon Hee's daughter) *Yoo Yun (유연) as Lee Sun Ja (ep 4, Lee Chang Gi's daughter) *Bae Soo Jang (백수장) as illegal ticket seller (ep 6) *Moon Woo Jin (문우진) as Kyung Ho (ep 6) *Joo Suk Tae as Lee Kang Hoon (ep 7, hostage taker) *Han Sa Myung (한사명) as Hee Chul (ep 7) *Jung Min Ah as room salon worker (ep 8) *Kim Tae Han as Oh Jung Man *Kwak Jung Wook as Lee Soon Ho/Kim Hyun Suk *Choi Jin Ho as Ahn Min Shik *Park Jung Soo as Kang Dong Chul's mother-in-law *Shin Eun Jung as Kang Dong Chul's wife *Jo Woo Ri as Kang Dong Chul's daughter Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Studio Dragon, Production H *'Director:' Lee Jung Hyo *'Screenwriter:' Lee Dae Il (이대일) Recognitions *'2018 6th APAN Star Awards:' Excellence Award, Actress in a Miniseries (Go Ah Sung) Notes * The drama is based on the UK drama series, Life on Mars, which aired on BBC One from 2006 to 2007. External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2018 Category:OCN